La tormenta de la venganza
by Roger4612
Summary: Sasuke y su nuevo clan han destruido a casi todas las aldeas y solo quedan un puñado de sobrevivientes rebeldes para enfrentarlo. Tras resultar malherido en un combate, Shino es rescatado por Ino. Mucho lemmon
1. Chapter 1

LA TORMENTA DE LA VENGANZA

Este fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro, "naruto" no me pertenece. Vuelvo a advertir que hay mucho lemmon. Ya estàn advertidos XDDDD

**PROLOGO**

**Los** rayos del sol del mediodìa se filtraban entre los àrboles, dejando al camino un tono moteado. Despues de un crudo invierno, las primeras flores de primavera adornaban los costados de la calzada.

Si uno tomaba esa ruta llena de irregularidades terminaba llegando a las ruinas de Konoha, que habìa sido victima de un ataque combinado por parte de las Aldeas de la Nube, la Roca y los restos de la aldea de la hoja. El tsuchikage, el raikage y Madara Uchia(quien habìa reunido los restos dispersos de Otokagure) habìan comibinado su avaricia y su potencia militar para devastar a una sobrepasada Aldea de la hoja.

Sin embargo, los kages no sabìan que eran piezas sacrificables en el juego de Madara. Comenzaron a morir soldados (y màs tarde oficiales de alto rango) en las aldeas del Raikage y el Tsuchikage. La gente del sonido echo culpas en ambos bandos y antes de que las ultimas celebraciones por la victoria se concretasen, la Roca y la Nube se enfrascaron en una nueva guerra que las arrasò a ambas. Mientras tanto, en Sunagure una revolucion contra el Kazekage estallò y fue tan sangrienta y encarnizada que la aldea pronto corriò el mismo destino que las otras. Solo quedò la lejana aldea de la Niebla, oculta entre sus tormentas, brumas y neblinas, Madara le dio poca importancia.

El Uchiha casi se creia dueño del mundo, ahora que las aldeas màs poderosas habìan sido destruidas. Sin embargo, no esperò la traicion de sus hombres de confianza: Zetsu y Sasuke. Al parecer, a ninguno le gusto la idea de seguir obedeciendo a Madara y un levisimo pero mortal veneno le costo la vida, el unico dìa de su vida que bajo la guardia, tras la caìda de la Aldea de la Arena.

Luego, Sasuke reuniò a su equipo Taka y los juntò con los restos de la Aldea del Sonido y de Akatsuki. El Uchiha pareciò obsesionarse con la idea de acabar con cualquier vestigio de la aldea de la hoja y para eso lanzò grupos de exterminiò dedicados a encontrar y matar a los aldeanos y shinobis sobrevivientes. Parecìa que para èl, la aniquilacion de los restos de su antiguo hogar constituian un nuevo paso en la restauracion de su clan. Y para evitar que el Uchiha cumpliese su cometido, estaban Shino y su grupo.

Escondido entre los matorrales, el Aburame suspirò. Era una gran carga para èl (aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir) ser el responsable de la vida de cuatro personas. En efecto, Benji Hyuga, Cazume Suzumebachi, Ryo Yuki y Yang Sarutobi lo habìan conciderado a èl como el adecuado para a su pequeño escuadron a…¿A què? Matar a Sasuke era imposible, pero al menos perjudicarlo de alguna forma: asesinando algunos de sus hombres, bloqueando sus suministros o ayudando a los ex habitanes de la hoja a escapar de sus escuadrones. Eso, en la mayoria de los casos, no llegaba al nuevo lider de los Uchiha, pero esta vez era distinto. Por una vez tenian la chance de realizar algo que hasta podria inclinar un poco la balanza en la guerra contra Sasuke: tenian la chance de asesinar al nuevo portador del Sharingan, Kay, el hijo de Sasuke.

Shino se habia enterado de la existencia del nuevo Uchiha, cuando,èl, su grupo, Kiba y Chouji y otros ninjas defendian una pequeña base de la Hoja en la que se habian refugiado tras la caìda de la Villa, hacìa ya un año. El Aburame recordaba perfectamente(y cada vez se convencia màs de que nunca lo olvidarìa) cuando Sasuke y sus fuerzas arrasaron la base y como le enseniaba a su jovencìsimo hijo el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan en un desdichado prisionero, a quien torturaba con Genjutsu hasta provocarle la muerte cerebral.

Habìa muchas cosas que Shino ignoraba de Kay, como quien era su madre o el simple hecho de por que tenìa que transitar ese sendero. Sin embargo, estaba muy deicidido a aprovechar esta oportunidad que probablemente nunca se repitiese.

El Aburame habìa compuesto un plan realmente arriesgado, pero en el que confìaba: èl formarìa una cortina de insectos en torno al Uchiha que lo separarìa de sus escoltas, quienes seria eliminados por Yang, Cazume y Ryo. Benji, apoyado por Shino, serìa el encargado de acabar con el hijo de Sasuke, puesto que estarìa protegido del Sharingan por su Byakugan. Los rumores y las suposiciones hacìan creer que el joven tenìa su dojutsu en su segundo nivel, por lo que el Aburame y el Hyuga debìan ser capaces de derrotarlo.

Shino girò la cabeza. A su derecha, a unos cuantos pasos, habìa un ancho tronco partido a la mitad. Estaba ubicado justo encima de un relieve de tierra, por lo que sus raìces sobresalìan sobre el suelo y eran perfectamente visibles. Allì, oculto por un jutsu de camuflaje, estaba Benji; si se fijaba la vista, hasta se podìa distinguir levemente su silueta. Al otro lado del camino, aguardaban escondidos sus otros compañeros entre los arbustos.

De repente, un insecto se posò en la mano de Shino, quien se estremeciò por el mensaje que le transmitiò: ya venìa.

El habìa colocado a un puñado de insectos a la entrada del camino y les indicò a sus compañeros que cuando uno de esos bichos los encontrasen serìa la señal de que el objetivo se acercaba. El Aburame comenzò a derramar gotas de sudor que se perdieron en la cima de su sobretrodo.

Se oyò un ruido seco. Asomandose levìsismamente por sobre los arbustos, Shino lo viò. Cada tres segundos caìa a tierra y tomaba impulso para un nuevo salto largo. Era de baja estatura, flaco y pelirrojo y, sorprendentemente, no llevaba guardia. Eso inquietò al maestro de los insectos. Si no llevaba guardia, entonces era màs poderoso de lo que ellos pensaban. Si por èl fuese, hubiesen emprendido la retirada de inmediato, pero no podìa advetirles a sus compañeros sin revelar sus posiciones, y en ese caso se expondrìan igualmente al ataque de Kay. Solo les quedaba seguir con el plan.

El blanco estaba cada vez màs cerca: 10 metros…7metros…4metros…

Shino saliò de su escodite con un salto y rodeò a Kay con una nube de insectos, pero antes de que la trampa se cerrase, el Uchiha se propulsò hacia atrás y consiguiò salir. Rapido como el rayo, Benji corriò donde el muchacho con el brazo envuelto en chackra

-¡jhuuken!-rugiò, y hundiò la mano en el estomago del Uchiha, que fue disparado hacia atráò secamente y no se levantò. Shino suspirò, y un silencio apabullante se apoderò del lugar¿Realmente se habìa acabado?¿Asì tan facil?

-Benji, comprueba signos vitales-indicò.

-esta vivo-informò el Hyuuga-pero creo que no podrà luchar màs. Lo tomamos por sorpresa.

El experto en insectos soltò un , Yang y Ryo aparecieron de entre los arbustos y se posaron detràs del hijo de Sasuke.

De repente, Kay emitiò una risita y se incorporò de un salto, para sorpresa de sus oponentes.

-¡estaba esperando que salieran todos!-se mofò, y antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada, se girò en direccion al trìo que recientemente habìa salido de su escondite

-Mangekyou Sharinga-

-¡No!-exclamò Benji, pero era tarde; sus compañeros cayeron al suelo retorciendose, torturados por enfermizas pesadillas ilusorias creadas por el dojutsu del Uchia.

Shino estaba estupefacto ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven manejase un jutsu de semejante nivel?

-¡te matarè!-ladrò el Hyuga y se arrojò contra su enemigo.

-¡espera!-gritò el Aburame, pero su ùnico compañero en pie no se detuvo. Entonces pudo observar como el brazo derecho del Uchiha se iluminaba y se transformaba en una bola relampagueante. Era imposible confundir esa tècnica: chidori.

Shino, entonces, entrò en accion: extendiò sus brazos y de ellos brotaron una multitud de escarabajos que rodearon a Benji y volaron en direccion a Kay. Este ùltimo sonriò con suficiencia, tomò impulso y saltò hacia la columna de insectos.

El contacto con los rayos pulverizò a los bichos y no parò hasta alcanzar a Benji; por un momento pareciò que el tiempo se habìa congelado…y entonces hubo un ruido atronador y el cuerpo del portador del Byakugan fue despedido a un costado de la calzada.

-¡maldito!-bramò el Aburame y se lanzò hacia su rival con los brazos cubiertos de escarabajos; se estaba jugando todas sus cartas. Era a matar o morir.

Kay sonriò:

-¡chidori nagashi!-

El puño de Shino chocò contra una pared de rayos que se materializò en torno a su enemigo y sintiò como se le quemaba le mano.

Entonces, los rayos se agitaron y se concentraron en su estomago, arrojando al shinobi por los aires. Shino cayò entre los arbustos que hasta hacìa poco lo ocultaban y se diò cuenta de que ese era el final…no…no podìa ser el final…

…

Cuando el Aburame despertò, se diò cuenta de que algo frìo le recorrìa el tronco. Con ambas manos tanteò alrededor y encontrò su propia chaqueta; se dio cuenta de que estaba semi-desnudo. Se animò a mirar sobre su pecho y entreviò una mano envuelta en chackra que se deslizaba con suavidad sobres su piel. Por un momento Shino se asustò, puesto que pensò en un bisturì de chackra dispuesto a cegar su vida, pero su mente calculadora descartò esa idea, ya que quien lo tenìa en ese momento en su poder podrìa haberlo liquidado velozmente.

La mirada del maestro de insectos ascendiò por el brazo de quien tenìa la mano envuelta en chakra y terminò topandose con un rostro familiar: era Ino Yamanaka. Estaba igual que la ultima vez que la habìa visto: su cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo, su estòmago al desnudo, su bluza y su mini-falda purpura

-¿Qué estas haciendome?-susurrò Shino.

Ino(cuya mirada hasta ese momento estaba concentrada en el torzo del chico) girò el cuello en direcciòn al rostro del shinobi.

-al fin estoy curando-respondiò-sino hubiese sido por tus insectos que contuvieron los daños, ahora estarìas muerto. Tienes mucha suerte.

-habìa unas personas…mis compañeros…tres varones y una mujer…

Una sombra cruzò el rostro de la Yamanaka:

-perdoname Shino, no pude hacer nada…fallecieron-

Las palabras taladrearon a Shino. Era su culpa. El los habìa defraudado a los cuatro. Ryo, Cazume, Benji y Yang…unas lagrimas traicioneras se resbalaron por su mentòn.

-¿Sabès quien lo hizo?-inquiriò la chica, timidamente.

-Kay-contestò el muchacho, con la garganta seca.

Ino cortò el flujo de chackra y acomodò a su paciente contra el tronco de un àrbol cercano.

El ninja observò una cicatriz que le cruzaba el estòmago por sobre el ombligo, en la zona donde lo habìa impactado la tècnica de Kay.

Moviò su puño(que tambièn habìa resultado afectado) y comprobò con alegrìa que, aunque le dolìa, podìa mover la mano perfecamente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto' el Aburame.

-Tuviste suerte. Tuve que pasara por aquí por una misiòn y te encontrè-contestò. Y luego añadiò-tendremos que irnos.

-¿A dònde?-

-A un lugar techado. Como te dije, vengo de una misiòn, que a demàs fue larga, y quiero descansar-

-¿Y para quièn era esa misiòn?-quiso saber Shino

-Luego te lo explicarè. Por ahora digamos que hay mucha resistencia contra Sasuke- le respondiò.

Shino se diò cuenta de que por el momento no necesitaba oìr nada màs. Por ahora.

La kunoichi lo ayudò a levantarse y le diò su camisa y su chaqueta para que se vistiese. No tardaron en partir amparados por los ùltimos rayos de Sol.

-antes de que me preguntes a donde vamos-empezò Ino- te comentò que nos dirijimos a un refugiò para los viajeros. Ya e estado allì y puedes estar seguro de que es un lugar còmodo y a salvo-

Su acompañante no puso objecciòn,(a fin de cuentas, no tenìa otro lugar a donde ir) pero no creyò lo ùltimo que habìa dicho la chica; en esos tiempos no habìa lugar a salvo.

Llegaron a la posada con las primeras estrellas asomando en el cielo. Era de dos pisos, un techo que descendìa en vertical de color rojizo y un cartel al costado de una alta puerta que rezaba: "bienvenidos viajeros. Prohibidos los jutsus".

Ino abriò la puerta y ambos ingresaron en la estancia. Dentro habìa un salòn bastante ampliò, con una barra al fondo, una escalera a la derecha y varias mesas pegadas a las paredes. Un aroma mescla a alcohol e incienso impregnaba el ambiente.

-Quedate aquì. Ire a hablar con el posadero-dijo Ino.

Shino aprovechò para observar a los otras personas que en ese momento se encontraban en la cantina.

Habìa un grupo de ninjas sentados alrededor de una mesa y por cuyos trajes se deducìa habìan pertenecido a la aldea de la arena. Tambièn habìa una variopinta colección de comerciantes y viajeros, todos ellos armados de distintas maneras.

Los ojos del Aburame se posaron en Ino, que en ese momento volvìa hacia èl.

Shino tambièn notò el poco disimulo con el cual el posadero miraba el trasero de su compañera mientras se acariciaba el bigote y le diò la sensaciòn de que aquel tipo era un idiota.

La Yamanaka se parò frente a èl.

-Vamos. Esta todo arreglado-le dijo y lo guiò hacia la escalera(cuyos escalones crugieron a cada paso que dieron) y luego por el piso de arriba, que estaba compuesto por dos pasillos que se cortaban y que estaban llenos de puertas. Finalmente llegaron a la de Shino; la 105.

Ino habriò la puerta con una llave que evidentemente le habìa dado el posadero. El Aburame entrò.

Era un diminuta pero comoda habitaciòn. Al lado de la puerta de entrada habìa otra que seguramen te conducìa al baño. Lo ùnico que habìa era una cama grande, un ropero pequeño y dos mesas de luz.

De repente, la puerta se cerrò. Shino mirò por encima de su hombro y se diò cuenta de que Ino aùn estaba en la habitacion.

-¿Qué haces?-se sorprendiò el maestro de los insectos.

La rubia se colocò frente al chico y retrocedìo hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

-esta es la ùnica que alquilè. Si quieres que me vaya, me voy-

La kunoichi, entonces, se adelantò y rozò sus labios con los de Shino, quien le correspondiò el beso.

Estuvieron allì, unidos, hasta que la necesidad de aire los separò. La joven le quitò la chaqueta y los anteojos, y volviò a su anterior posiciòn cerca de la cama.

Entonces, el Aburame se adelantò y tomò a la rubia entre sus brazos y la besò nuevamente, aunque de manera màs salvaje. Ambos cayeron en la cama y Shino le quitò la blusa a la Yamanaka,dejando al descubierto su sostèn. El chico levantò a Ino y ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre el colchòn. Ino le sacò la camisa a su compañero y volvierona besarce, con màs lujuria que nunca. Shino le soltò el pelo y quedò encima de ella. El joven recorriò el cuerpo de la kunoichi dejando una estela de besos hasta llegar a la cintura.

Con cuidado, retirò la falda primero y luego la ropa interior. Ino dejò escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir un beso en la feminidad.

-Shino…-

El ninja comenzò a subir por la cadera de su amante, pero esta empujò la cabeza del Aburame nuevamente entre sus piernas. La lengua de Shino serpenteò por la intimidad de la rubia, provocando que jadease de gozo. El shinobi se colocò cara a cara con la chica

-Shino, has lo que quieras conmigo-

Esa frase terminò por enloquecer al muchacho, que se despjò de las ropas que le quedaban y abriò las piernas de la Yamanaka, que sonreìa.

Shino apoyò sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica y la penetrò.

Ino lanzò una serie de gemidos que ecxitaron a su amante, quien comenzò a embestirla con màs fuerza

-ahhhhh…si…si…siiiiiii…-

Los brazos de la kunoichi rodearon el cuello del Aburame, quien la levantò para penetrarla desde otra postura.

Ino quedò sentada sobre Shino, quien comenzò a acariciar sus senos y la beso una vez màs, pero esta vez de manera suave e ìntima.

La ecxitaciòn creciò, y para aumentarla aùn màs, la rubia arqueò la espalda para atràs.

-aghgh…si…si-

Ya no pudieron màs. Ino se recostò a un lado de Shino y se arrastrò hasta quedar frente a la virilidad del chico. La joven acaricìo el orgullo de Shino y luego comenzò a chuparlo. Shino se dejò estar asì durante un rato, hasta que tomò la cabeza de Ino por la cola de caballo y la alzò.

La chica, con el rostro cubierto de sèmen, viò en ese momento algo que no esperaba: Shino sonreìa. Sì, sonreìa. Y a ella le gustaba, sobre todo con el pelo màs corto como lo llevaba ahora.

-Eso a estado muy bien-jadeò Shino

- Y solo estamos empezando-

Se quedaron mirandose un rato y luego, bajo la luz de la Luna, volvieron a unirse.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews. Intentarè dejar el siguiente capìtulo lo màs ràpido posible.


	2. Chapter 2

LA TORMENTA DE LA VENGANZA

Holaaaaaaaaaa, se que paso mucho tiempo, pero, como dice el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews XD.

**Capítulo 1.**

Salieron en medio de una copiosa lluvia y con un cielo gris e impenetrable como telón. Los superiores de Ino estaban escondidos a un día de distancia, hacía que habían decidido partir con las primeras luces del alba. Casi no habían cruzado palabra tras levantarse de la cama, como si todo lo que hubiese que decir por el momento, ya hubiese sido dicho. Avanzaron con la kunoichi marcando el paso en completo silencio, hasta que(transcurrídas varias horas) se detuvo de pronto y le hizo señas a su compañero para que se detuviese junto a ella.

El shinobi lo hizó y se quedó observando como el agua se deslizaba por los brazos y las piernas de Ino, aquellas que hacía poco había cubierto con sus besos y caricias. Se habían detenido frente a un sendero ancho y desolado. Al principio, Shino no entendía que pasaba, pero de pronto, captó un sonido, casi un murmullo, que provenía del este. Era algo casi insignificante, como una goteo; pero entonces, el ruido aumentó desproporcionadamente y el goteo ahora era un mar embrabecido.

El Aburame tragó saliva,¿Qué era aquella fuerza que se aproximaba? Con el rabillo del ojo observó a Ino. La kunoichi estaba muy tranquila, casi aburrida.

Y de repente, llegaron.

Era un auténtico ejército. Docenas y docenas de marionetas enormes: lagartos de ojos siniestros, mariposas grotescas y monos titánicos. Un tétrico y surrealista desfile que pasó frente a los ojos de los ninjas sin percatarse de estar siendo espiados; atrás de aquel inquietante ejército, cuatro personas(tres hombres y una mujer) cerraban la marcha. Evidentemente eran los marionetistas y tampoco parecían preocuparse por si alguien advertía su presencia.

"Claro",pensó Shino,"es imposible ocultar la marcha de una fuerza así. Deben confiar mucho en el poder de sus tropas"

Finalmente, el ejército dobló en un recodo del camino y se perdió de vista. En el último instante, la mujer marionetista se detuvó y miró por un instante hacia atrás, antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Shino advirtió que era una chica muy joven y que tenía cabellos castaños. En su rostro portaba una máscara que le cubría los ojos y la nariz, pero que dejaba al descubierto un par de labios finos y pintados de un bonito color carmesí. Aquella máscara estaba pintada con una pincelada fina y elegante, con la que se habían dibujado bellos trazos, que al Aburame le producían tanto como una profunda fascinación, como una punzante sensación de peligro.

-¿Quiénes eran?-inquirió Shino. Sin quererlo, una perlas de sudor descendían por su cuerpo. No tenía conciencia de que existiesen ejércitos tan grandes por aquellas zonas y si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que la desinformación siempre se pagaba caro.

-son las fuerzas del clan Shirogane, el clan de los marionetistas-contestó Ino con los ojos en blanco.

-Pensé que ese clan estaba extinto-dijo Shino.

-Nosotros también, pero resurgieron de la nada. Seguramente algunos miembros menores encontraron pergaminos secretos del clan y de a poco fueron reconstruyéndolo. Ahora son un grupo muy poderoso en estas tierras.

-Ino-el Aburame la miró fijamente-¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?

-pronto lo sabrás-repuso Ino, e hizo amague de salir de allí, pero Shino la sujetó de la muñeca.

-basta Ino, dime hacia dónde vamos y quienes nos esperan allí-

La Yamanaka le sonrió dulcemente y estiró su mano libre hacia el rostro del chico, pero este la detuvo. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la rubia y en su lugar quedó una expresión triste.

-¿No confías en mí, Shino?-

-En esto últimos años no confío mucho en nadir. Quiero saber a dónde y con quién vamos-

La chica suspiró.

-como quieras-susurró.

Shino esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

-Vamos al refugio que hay en las estatuas de las cabezas de los hokages, en la aldea de la hoja.

La nostálgia invadió al muchacho, ¿Volver a Konoha?¿Después de tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo y reprimió ese sentimiento.

-¿Y quiénes están allí?- prosiguió, sin que su voz denotase todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-vamos con Naruto-

**EN OTRA PARTE, EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

El aire frío que atravesaba la ventana insitaba a los amantes a no separarse. Sasuke había dejado la ventana abierta teniendo conciencia del frío, ya que sabía que a Sakura la ecxitaría mucho. Despues de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, conocía iperfectamente los gustos y placeres de su mujer.

El Uchiha la penetró tres veces más con fuerza; la pelirroja se abrazaba a la espalda de su marido y su rostro dejaba entreveer dolor y placer. Finalmente, Sasuke se desplomó a un lado con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Sakura, por su parte, se recostó con los ojos serrados y con una sonrisa; podía sentir la semilla de su amado en su interior y esperaba que diese frutos y poder tener otro hijo. Despacio, fue acercandose a Sasuke hasta ponerse bajo su brazo. Una tranquilidad y felicidad únicas los invadia a ambos, junto con otras sensaciones mucho más salvajes. El hombre le dirigió una mirada lasciva a la Haruno.

-recién empiezo contigo, preciosa-le susurró mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Sakura suspiró, decepcionada:

-parece que no.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sasuke, de mal modo. Esperaba realmente que se tratase de algo importante y no de un simple reporte de los escuadrones de reconocimiento. No hubiese sido la primera vez que lo interrumpían mientras hacía el amor por un asunto como aquel.

-disculpe por interrumpir señor pero…-el que hablaba era Motori, un joven jounin de la aldea de la Aldea de la Arena al que Sasuke había adoptado como aprendiz y guardaespaldas.

-ya interrumpiste, Motori, ahora di lo que tengas que decir-repuso Sasuke, bruscamente.

-ha llegado su hijo, maestro-dijo el shinobi.

Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡ya vamos¡- exclamó Sasuke.

La pareja se vistió rápido y en silencio; salieron por la puerta moviendose con tranquilidad, por más que en su interior ardiesen en deseos de ver a su hijo; Motori, como siempre, los seguía de cerca.

Atravesaron varios pasillos de la fortaleza hasta llegar al hospital. No hacía falta que le dijesen donde estaba, ya que, cuando se concentraba, Sasuke era capaz de percibir el chakra de Kay, así como también podía saber que el chico no tenía heridas graves.

Finalmente llegaron.

El hospital estaba compuesto por un larguísimo pasillo, con dos filas de puertas a ambos lados. Los pacientes eran derivados a las distintas salas según el grado de sus heridas. El joven Uchiha estaba en la sala para pacientes de menor gravedad.

La pareja y su guardaespalda ingresaron…y lo vieron. Sakura esta visiblemente emocionada y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrosadas; Sasuke, por su parte, se contuvo más y tan solo sonrió, pero sentía lo mismo que su amante.

El muchacho pelirrojo tenía una herida en vientre, que esta casi completamente curada por las acciones de una kunoichi médica de nombre Tetsume, de 20 años y cabellos negros.

Al darse cuenta de quienes habían entrado, apartó a la muchacha(cuyo contácto, vale decirlo, estaba disfrutando enormemente hasta el momento) y corrió hacia sus padres. Una expresión de entera felicidad llenaba el rostro del muchacho(una expresión con la que nunca hubiese dejado que sus tropas lo viesen), que abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-hijo…-susurró Sakura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojos-…por fin volviste, sano y salvo.

-y cumplí con la misión, como me encomendaron-dijo Kay. Su padre lo tomó por los hombros.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti-le confesó el líder Uchiha-recupérate, y luego hablaremos en el lago,¿Está bien?.

Su hijo asintió.

-y no te olvides de tu madre, que también quiere hablar contigo-le sonrió Sakura con cariño.

-No lo haré madre-le aseguró.Sasuke y Sakura salieron por la puerta. Entonces, Motori se colocó frente al hijo de su maestro y le dirigió una mirada fría y desconfiada, que el pelirrojo le devolvió; estuvieron unos segundos sin decirse nada, hasta que, de pronto, prorrumpieron en carcajadas y se abrazaron.

-bienvenido de vuelta, amigo-lo saludó Motori y posteriormente dio media vuelta y siguió a la pareja.

-supongo que también tendré que charlar con él-suspiró el pelirrojo y se giró hacia la médica con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-y ahora preciosa, sígueme tratando-

Tetsume sonrió con suficiencia:

-¿En verdad piensas que con esos halágos me convertirás en tu novia? Solo tienes 17 años, no estoy interesada en alguien tan joven.

Desde que había empezado a curarlo le había estado soltando frases hacerca de lo bonita que se veía y cosas así

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre la cama para que la kunoichi pudiese seguir curándolo.

-no quiero que seas mi novia, solo que me dejes invitarte a pasar la noche conmigo.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué noche?

-hoy, si quieres

La mujer lo dubitó unos instántes.

-esta bien-aceptó-ve a mi habitación a las 9, y nos divertiremos un rato.

El Uchiha se incorporó;estaba totalmente curado.

-¿No me vas a dar un adelanto?

En respuesta, la pelinegra le dio una suave bofetada, pero luego lo tomó por las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Se besaron intensamente. Kay lo disfrutó mucho, puesto que hacía tiempo que no estaba a solas con una chica; a Tetsume también le gustó el beso, y pensó que la iba a pasar muy bien con este muchacho.

XXXXXXXXX

Llegaron al atardecer. Shino nunca había visto la montaña de los Hokages desde atrás y le resultó extraño pensar que estaba tan cerca de Konoha, pero que no podía verla.

"tal vez sea mejor así", pensó.

La entrada a la guarida de Naruto estaba custodiado por un hombre de unos dos metros veinte que portaba una enorme hacha en su espalda.

El Aburame se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que querían entrar, puesto que frente a aquel descomunal guardia, se encontraban dos jovenes mujeres, discutiendo con el hombre.

Ino lanzó una carcajada:

-es Uijo. Su Corazón no se hablanda ante ninguna súplica-

-No me importa de donde dicen que vienen-bramó Uijo-no hay nada que pruebe que no son espías de Sasuke.

Una de las jovenes, que tenía el cabello azul y parecía ser quien mandaba entra ambas, miró a guardia con indignación.

-nuestra aldea fue arrasada por las fuerzas de Sasuke, tonto. Si fuesemos sus espías, hubiesemos traído todo un ejército,¿No cree?

-o podrían enviar a dos espías para que midiesen nuestras fuerza y así poder realizar una asalto mucho más efectivo-repuso el guardian con vos fría-y a demás,¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-un valiente shinobi se sacrificó para salvarnos, pero antes nos dijo que huyesemos hacia aquí- respondió la de pelo azul.

Uijo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y quién era ese ninja?

-nos dijo que se llamaba Neji.

Tanto Uijo, como Ino, que estaba al lado de Shino, se sobresaltaron.

-Eh…¿estas segura?...-preguntó Uijo con voz temblorosa.

Esta vez, la que respondió fue la compañera de la chica, una joven de cabello anaranjado que sujetaba en una cola de caballo.

-se…se enfrentó solo contra cincuenta enemigos poderosos para permitirnos escapar-lloriqueó la joven.

El rostro del guardián mostró por unos segundos una visible consternación, pero luego volvió a ser una roca impenetrable.

-no tengo pruebas de que lo que están diciendo sea cierto, así que…-

-¡Espera¡-

Una voz inundó a todos los presentes, incluso a Shino e Ino que estaban tras un árbol; una voz proveniente de la montaña.

Con quejumbroso ruido, una gran roca que se encontraba detrás de Uijo se movió a un lado, dejando salir del interior a un joven de cabellos rubios.

A Shino se le aceleró el corazón al reconecerlo, después de tanto tiempo. Sonreía como siempre, aunque ahora era una sonrisa mucho más madura; llevaba una chaqueta blanca como había llevado el 4to Hokage antes que él: Naruto.

El rubio se acercó a las dos jovencitas, que tenían las cabezas gachas. Las tomó por la barbilla a ambas y las miró a los ojos.

-tranquilicenze por favor- les pidió con una voz comprensiva y tierna.

El rubio podía obvservar la belleza de ambas jovencitas. Una tenía una cabellera azul que le llegaba hasta las caderas y unas piernas sensuales y delicadas; la otra tenía cabellos anaranjados que llevaba atados y unos pechos redondos y erectos, a demás de dos mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas.

-ya a pasado lo peor-les aseguró Naruto, que sonreía-y pueden estar tranquilos de que Neji está bien. Míren…

Entonces, extrajo un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Se encuentra refugiado en la frontera con Sunagure. Me envió este mensaje hace unas horas y me habló de ustedes; son bienvenidas, Yuki e Ichigo.

Las jovenes, al oír sus nombres, se encendieron y dejaron ver su alegría. La peliazul(Yuki), como su amiga(Ichigo), abrazaron a Naruto, que las atraía hacia sí y las consolaba.

-vengan, les daremos alojamiento y comida caliente-le prometió el Uzumaki.

-Hace tiempo que Naruto a dejado de ser el tonto que era antes-le susurró Ino a Shino, quien no podía sino darle la razón, ya que el shinobi rubio tenía ahora otro aire, salvaje y soñador como lo había tenido siempre, pero ahora más maduro y fascinante.

-ven, salgamos- le dijo la Yamanaka.

Entonces, Naruto miró hacia donde estaban ocultos.

-Ino, Shino, salgan por favor, no hay necesidad de ocultarse de los amigos.

Los dos salieron, Ino sonriendo y Shino sorprendido por el nivel de persepción de que tenía el Uzumaki.

Al pasar frente a Uijo, quién miraba a Shino con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza, el guardia le gruño a el shinobi rubio:

-¿Quién es este?

Naruto giró el rostro hasta obvservar la cabeza pelda y cejuda de Uijo.

-un buen amigo Uijo; déjalo pasar, confía en mi.

Y así sin más, Naruto y sus nuevos y viejos amigos se internaron en lo profundo de la montaña.

….

Espero que les haya gustado XD. Por favor, dejen reviews, que no cuesta nada, jaja XD. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA TORMENTA DE LA VENGANZA**

Holaaaaaa a todos. Después de bastante tiempo les dejo un nuevo episodio de "La tormenta de la venganza". Están advertidos de posible contenido adultos. Les pido que, si no es mucha molestia se tomen un ratito y me dejen reviews, ya que para mí no hay nada tan gratificante que ver que mi obra les llama la atención. Obviamente, estoy dispuesto a recibir reviews positivos y negativos, siempre y cuando estén escritos con respeto y fundamentos.

La serie Naruto, su contenido y todos los productos derivados de ella no me pertenecen. Este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

Sin más prólogo, que disfruten la lectura.

…..

**Capítulo 2.**

La luz del ocaso recorrió las pacíficas ruinas y comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer.

Lo que antes había sido un centro variadamente poblado, era ahora reino de gatos salvajes y perros famélicos.

En los antiguos aposentos del Hokage solo quedaban alimañas y huesos polvorientos.

Pintarrajeados en la muralla persistían los símbolos de la Aldea, pero el tiempo no tardaría en encargarse de ellos, con enredaderas o por el efecto de la lluvia.

En donde antes había risas, ahora había silencio; en donde antes había vida, ahora había fantasmas. Escondido entre aquellas terribles sombras, todavía estaría el lugar en donde se había convertido en ninja, o donde su padre lo había saludado por última vez.

A Shino nuevamente lo traicionaron las lágrimas y juró que se cobraría venganza, que el crimen de Konoha no seguiría impune por mucho tiempo.

….

La laguna era pequeña, pero el agua siempre estaba cálida y limpia. Era el lugar preferido de los soldados de su padre, y como él se consideraba uno más de ellos, también lo había adoptado como su sitio preferido de descanso. Kay saludó a algunos camaradas que descansaban en la orilla o que nadaban; se desnudó hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió al lago.

Desconectar la mente, relajar los músculos y dejarse hundir hasta tocar el sedoso fondo. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua; una multitud de peces nadaba a su alrededor con confianza, conocedores del afecto que el chico que les tenías. Algunos incluso permitían que les rozara las escamas con los dedos. En pocos lugares se sentía tan cómodo como en el agua. Desconectar la mente, relajar los músculos y dejarse hundir hasta tocar el sedoso fondo, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había.

Entonces encendió el Sharingan. La oscuridad del fondo de pronto se retrajo, como succionada por una rejilla. Las auténticas dimensiones del lago se le revelaron, y fue capaz de divisar a las personas que nadaban a 40 metros de donde se encontraba. Ya no solo percibía a los peces que lo circundaban, sino que era capaz de distinguir a toda la fauna acuática, especie por especie. El Sharingan era su poder, su talento, lo que lo distinguía de los demás; podía hacer grandes maravillas o liberar infinitos terrores. Era, como decía su padre, el Ojo que veía al mundo.

Ascendió hasta salir a la superficie. Se retiró los mechones de pelo del rostro; en la orilla lo estaban esperando. Salió del agua y se tendió junto a su padre bajo la sombra de un árbol robusto.

-Ahora que tu madre no está presente, podemos tratar temas para adultos.

Kay asintió. El chico sabía cuando estaba frente a su padre y cuando frente al comandante Uchiha. En ocasiones prefería hablar con el segundo, pues la pasividad del primero lo irritaba un poco, como si de repente olvidara todo lo que estaba en juego.

-No había humanos en la cueva cuando llegué, solo algunos mutantes-empezó el pelirrojo.

-Típico de él-comentó Sasuke.

-No fueron problema. Algunos opusieron resistencia y me encargué de ellos; otros me dieron información a cambio de ayudarlos a escapar. Encontré el objeto dentro de un tubo de ensayo gigantesco; su masa era inestable y flexible, pero apenas le mostré el Sharingan adoptó su forma habitual. El resto ya lo sabes, llegué aquí y lo puse a resguardo, como me ordenaste.

- ¿Qué más viste?

Kay ladeó la cabeza:

-Los Shirogane movilizaron un ejército y están arrasando las comunidades de Hierba Azul. Su poderío ha incrementado considerablemente.

-No representan una amenaza, que se diviertan saqueando a aldeanos.

- La Sombra de la Hoja hizo estragos en la guarnición de Garra de Bronce. Me pidieron que te informe y suplican ayuda.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Kay entendía lo necesitada que estaba esa fortaleza de apoyo, pero sabía cuando no debía insistir. Su padre estaba meditando.

-Tendrán que conformarse con 15 hombres. Actualmente tengo puntos más importantes que Garra de Bronce.

"Cómo los pasos que persigues en el desierto o los límites con la aldea de la Niebla."

-Muy bien-musitó el pellirrojo.

-¿Algo más que haya sucedido en tu viaje y que sea digno de mención?-quiso saber Sasuke.

-No, nada…excepto que me atacaron cuando volvía de Garra de Bronce. Era un escuadrón entero; quisieron tenderme una emboscada pero los descubrí con el Sharingan y los maté a todos. Uno era un Hyuga y el líder era un Aburame.

Un recuerdo se disparó en la mente de Sasuke. Una clase bulliciosa, niñas gritando y chicos saltando entre los bancos; en un rincón apartado, mezclado con las sombras, un niño con gafas negras se entretenía leyendo un libro de insectos. Sentía un respeto especial por él, por esa persona que no dependía de los demás para vivir.

Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos; odiaba recordar el pasado.

-Tal vez eran de la Sombra de la Hoja.

-Tal vez-murmuró Kay.

Se irguió y, de un salto, se volvió al agua.

….

Pocas cosas eran capaces de dejar anonadado a Shino Aburame, y teniendo en cuenta los vuelcos que había dado el mundo en los últimos años, eso era mucho que decir. Sin embargo, la ciudad subterránea que Naruto había construido debajo de las estatuas de los Hokages merecía la boca abierta y los ojos redondos del joven shinobi. Cientos y cientos de hogares se extendían bajo la superficie, alumbrados por colosales esferas sujetas al techo de la titánica cavidad. Ino observó la especial atención que Shino ponía en ellas

-Encontramos esa tecnología mientras explorábamos una base de la Aldea del Sonido. Están conectadas a través de enormes cables que llegan hasta un cilindro del mismo material erguido en la superficie; el cilindro capta la luz del Sol y la envía aquí. No es lo mismo que estar arriba, pero es lo que más se le parece.

Había un gran número de personas recorriendo la calle por la cual caminaban, aunque casi nadie conversaba y la gente tenía un aspecto muy reservado. El Aburame divisó gente de la Hoja, pero también de la Roca, la Arena e incluso la Nube. Toda la ciudad era un inmenso refugio con una población de considerable tamaño. A Shino aquello no le gustaba mucho, pues en un lugar tan grande con tanta no parecía difícil colar espías. Reflexionó acerca de que tal vez Naruto podía haber madurado, pero sus convicciones seguían siendo las mismas; no pensaba dejar afuera a nadie que buscase refugio. Sin embargo, el mundo ya no era el mismo y mantener los viejos principios podía ser peligroso.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de piedra. Ino se giró hacia él:

-Vivirás aquí. Hay alimentos, mudas de ropa, medicamentos y cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar. Naruto me pidió que te avisara que estás citado para una reunión en el cuartel general. No creo que te sea difícil ubicarlo.

La chica señaló con la cabeza hacia un edificio enorme que sobresalía por sobre las simples casas y se erguía en medio de la ciudad, con decenas de luces que afloraban desde sus ventanas.

Shino sintió la cálida mano de la kunoichi posarse en su mejilla:

-Shino, prométeme que estarás bien, ¿Sí?

El Aburame tomó la mano de Ino y la miró directo a su bello rostro. Sentimientos confusos atravesaban su cabeza. De repente una imagen se le cruzó, veloz e intensa como un rayo: Ino riendo burlona mientras hacían el amor, y él como un pobre insecto caía deleitoso en aquella red.

-No pensé que te importara, ahora que ya cumpliste tu tarea.

Ino retrocedió, extrañada:

-Shino…

-Dime, ¿A cuántas de estas personas les abriste las piernas para traerlos aquí?

La Yamanaka lo abofeteó con fuerza. Shino pudo leer la ofensa que le había causado en el rostro de la joven.

-He escuchado decir que toda esta crisis de mierda sacó lo mejor de algunas personas; se ve que no es tu caso, Shino.

La chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó a los saltos. El shinobi la observó alejarse y luego caminó hacia la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Un anciano se hallaba pelando lo que parecía ser una fruta en la casa contigua; Shino lo saludó con un gesto distraído de la cabeza y abrió la puerta de madera.

-¡Joven!-lo llamó el viejo. El Aburame se detuvo en el umbral-le doy las bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar, y de corazón le deseo que tenga más suerte que su anterior propietario.

….

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Entiendo que el cap es muy corto, pero no he tenido tiempo para más. Prometo intentar actualizar lo más rápido posible. Gracias por la lectura, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor._


End file.
